Abbey Bominable
"Need a hand? Ha. I make joke." ''-Abbey Bominable in Monster High: Fright On!. '' Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from the north, and daughter of the Yeti. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality: Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking.Frankie Stein's School's Out Diary Portrayals: Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical Description: Abbey has light blue skin and white hair with uneven streaks of pink and blue mixed in. She also has two small tusks potruding from her bottom teeth. Abbey is taller than most characters and has big hands with sharp claws. Classic Monster: Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships: Family: Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, though we don't yet know which of her parents (mother or father) that might be. Friends: According to Abbey's bio on the Monster High site, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is most likely because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the kindest and most helpful to her so far since joining the school.Abbey Bominable's Diary Abbey Bominable's Diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be frends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. Pet: Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance: Abbey does not have a boyfriend. In her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She calls him "annoying" but as she prefers to be formally asked on a date, she ignores him. Abbey's Official Facebook Description: Abbey may look a little chilly on the outside, but on the inside, she’s all heart. She’s the 16-year-old daughter of the Yeti and is an exchange student from up north – so you know she’s got mad moves when she hits the snow on her board. Have you caught a glimpse of that ice around her neck? She rocks that crystal to keep all of her surroundings at the perfect temperature…ice cold. Her straightforward style can be a little intimidating, especially for the guys, and though rumor has it that a lot of guys want to ask her out; most are afraid she’ll tell them specifically why she’s saying “No.” Abbey is also very strong, a fact that a certain bully recently found out. Oh, and watch out for her pet wooly mammoth, Shiver. She has a big personality and is just as strong willed as Abbey. Meta Timeline: *November 2, 2010: Mattel requested a trademark for the name "Abbey Bominable" http://www.trademarkia.com/abbey-bominable-85166995.html *April 13, 2011: The box of a leaked Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack doll set showed small pics of Abbey and Spectra. *May 13, 2011: Mattel released official pictures of both Abbey and Spectra with their pets on Facebook. *June 8, 2011: Abbey's plush was seen on the back of Spectra's plush box. http://lovehammergirl.deviantart.com/art/Spectra-Rag-doll-back-of-box-212309781 *June 9, 2011: Abbey's and Spectra's bios were added to monsterhigh.com. *June 20, 2011: Abbey's doll was found on several UK online shopping sites *August, 2011: Abbey's doll is now in stores. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10150190579417481&set=pu.225525412480&type=1 *August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her first webisode appearance in Back-to-Ghoul Clothing: Basic: Abbey wears a dress with pink, purple, black and light blue designs on it like light being refracted through ice. Trimmed with white fur it ties up the front. Abbey wears furry leg warmers over heeled hiking boots. She also wears a furry hairband and mismatched earrings that are a purple snowflake and a blue crystal. She has matching arm warmers and also wears blue and pink stockings. Abbey usually carries a small black purse around her waist and according to her Facebook description, the crystal she wears around her neck keeps her surroundings cold. School Clubs: Abbey is captain of the Snowboarding team, she wears a white turtleneck sweater, a blue fur scarf, black long, tight shorts with purple striped padding on both sides and blue along the bottom, and has blue and purple hiking boots. Her accessories are her ice crystal, her mismatched earrings, a pair of purple and blue ski goggles, and a pink and blue snowboard. Skull Shores: Abbey wears a black one-piece halter swimsuit with pink, white and blue snowflakes on it with a blue, snowflake-patterned transparent wrap and a built-in fur belt and purple sandals with icicles for heels. Her accessories are a transparent purple sunhat, her ice crystal but this time in the form of a drop, icicle earrings with blue beads on the end, a magenta bracelet with a skullette key charm and an ice cup filled with pink shaved ice. Her hair is straight and put into a tight ponytail. Trivia: * Abbey wears an ice crystal around her neck to keep her surrounding temperatures cold. * Like Lagoona, Abbey is an exchange student, is the captain of a sports team (snowboarding), and her favorite color is a shade of blue (ice blue). * Her name is a pun on Abominable as in 'abominable snowman.' * On her doll, her earrings are switched from her artwork. * Also in the webisodes, snow literally falls off Abbey's body. * Abbey's doll is slightly taller than the other female dolls (with the exception of the Nefera doll) and her hands are bigger than the other females as well. * When Abbey cries, her tears freeze and are reminiscent of icicles. * Abbey becomes an official 'ghoul friend' in Frost Friends. * Her official artwork, and the artwork for DotD, Cleo de Nile are in the same pose. * Abbey, Nefera, Clawd and Lagoona are - so far- the only four characters to have the same favorite color, blue. * Abbey's basic boots are styled after miltary style boots called "Mickey Mouse" boots Abbey Bominable's Gallery: 225684_10150190579417481_225525412480_7362421_5688510_n.jpg|Abbey's Monster High Facebook Picture Uploaded On Friday The 13th, 2011. Abbey Bominable Deluxe.jpg|Abbey Costume 6054325400 5afd60f804 b.jpg|School Clubs Abbey Doll Abbey in Webisodes.png|Abbey In The Webisodes! Abbey web.jpg Abbey in Snow.png|Abbey surrounded by snow 310987_147015018719358_100002325815727_264361_5136914_n.jpg|Abbey is noticeably taller than the other girls MonsterHigh-Abbey.png|Mean girl, with sandpaper tongue" MonsterHigh-Abbey2.png|"Clawdeen was right about new ghouls..." MonsterHigh-Abbey3.png|Abbey being sent to the principal's office. MonsterHigh-Abbey4.png|"You want war with Abbey? You get war." MonsterHigh-Abbey6.png|"I stay." MonsterHigh-Abbey7.png|"You threw snowball at me first..." tumblr_lqjbhrieHt1qi68d2o1_500.gif|another Abbey gif abbey_saves_frankies_bolts_by_violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|Abbey effortlessly flipping Manny Taur Abbey2.PNG Frost friend.png Abbey7.png Abbey&the ghouls.png Abbey5.png Abbey crying3.png Abbey, Frankie, Ghoulia .png Abbey freezes Frankie.png abbey-full body.PNG|abbey full out fit(love the leg warmers) 304379_274950152518515_246241618722702_1255588_6519157_s.jpg AbbeyPowers.png|Abbey's powers. AbbeyKIND.jpg|"I can find KIND." AbbeyManny.jpg|"No horseplay in hall. This includes, the bull." SS Abbey.jpg FrankieAbbey00892.jpg|Frankie & Abbey Abbey Hi Sign.png|"Like sign? I try not to make too flowery." 574790929.jpg|skull shores 8837716000001_oo.png|Frankie, Abbey, and Spectra Tumblr lqviud26Ot1qiqgs4o1 400.gif|Abbey Bominable talking to Heath Burns. Abbey_Needhand.png|"Need a hand? Ha! I make joke." Abbey_Operetta001.png|Abbey hugging Operetta 12321321888.PNG 387987_10150398171502481_225525412480_8815146_465606636_n.jpg|Artwork of Abbey in her Snowboarding outfit. abbeyDT1.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Released in 2011 Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Skull Shores Category:School Clubs Category:Basic Category:Characters in Fright On! Category:Book Characters